Away Expanding
by ifyoujustsmile
Summary: Sorry about the title i was unsure as to what to call the story, this is a oneshot, HGDM. SEX and a little Language.


**Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**-ONESHOT.**

Hermione Granger was lying in her large bed propped up against 4 pillows reading, she had been at it for two and a half hours. At 23 Hermione had not lost her passion for reading. She would work all day in an apothecary in Diagon Alley and come home to a cooked meal for two, spend quality time with her beau and then they would both enjoy reading in bed for a while, if they were not engaged in other activities couples carry out in beds. She was not married; she had been in a few relationships since her Hogwarts days and had never crossed the line of friendship with neither Ron nor Harry. She was currently in a steady relationship going on 11 months and lived together. For the past three nights Hermione had been going to bed alone and had not seen her other half since Tuesday morning over breakfast, it was now Friday night and she was getting lonely.

Hermione glanced at her muggle digital alarm clock sitting on _his _bedside table it was now 10:22. With a heavy sigh she reluctantly put her book mark in her page and placed it in her drawer it was best to stop at the end of the chapter rather than read more and be up all night finishing it. As she threw the two top decorative pillows to the floor and turned the other ones over she decided to go to sleep.

After tossing and turning for a while and then hearing a noise in another part of her large apartment, Hermione opened her eyes to see how long she had been trying to get to sleep, the clock read 10:37. Finally her bedroom door opened and the intruder stepped into the room trying to be silent and dropped a medium sized bag at the bottom of the bed.

"You're late." Hermione stated from the bed as she turned on to her back and propped herself up with her elbows. Hermione looked at the broad shouldered finely built man standing at the bottom of her bed dressed in a black suit and a white shirt which top two buttons were undone, jacket hanging over the bag he had dropped only moments before. His blond hair which had shortened since his school days was slightly spiked up, obviously from running his hands over it, which had become a habit when he became angry at someone. His face was the same, he still had the prominent cheekbones, and the steely blue eyes which only if you were on extremely good terms with him you would see them a softer blue. The man in all his glory Draco Malfoy.

"I know," Draco said as he approached his girlfriend and sat on the edge of the bed and leant over her with his arms at either side of her. He leant his forehead against hers and sighed, "I'm sorry there are no excuses, I know we had planned I cook you dinner."

"I missed you, I'm glad your home, I can absolutely not do take away again. Too much Chinese food and Pizza." She groaned and tilted her head up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "How did it go?"

The apothecary that Hermione worked at she conveniently owned, well Draco owned it, but it was apparently a birthday present. Draco had just come back from a business trip from Scotland, he was opening more stores in the higher parts of the island, and in two months time, he was scheduled to go over to France to open up a couple down there.

"I think it went rather well. We now have stores in the highlands and in the lowlands," Draco chuckled but meant it literally. "I also have one being set up in Lizard Alley."

"I've never head of Lizard Alley, how was it?" Hermione asked lying back onto her pillows bringing her hands up to rub up and down Draco's arms.

"Well it was very much like Diagon Alley but there were a lot of men in skirts." Draco said as he got up and went to his bag, "And it's named Lizard Alley because a lizard led the first wizard there. And in case you do not believe me I bought you a book which shows you pictures of what it looks like and the history so you can hear the full story because I obviously didn't give it any justice."

Hermione was presented with a book as he sat down again it had a hardback cover, as she opened it she saw the stamp that she normally saw on the books he got her _'First Edition'_, "I'm sure you didn't have to buy me the first edition Draco this must have been expensive and really hard to find."

"That is exactly why I'm late, in the middle of my two meetings today i scheduled some souvenir shopping for you my dear, and i was out shopping for 3 hours, so the meeting was pushed 3 hours, then as I tried to get the meeting going it ended up taking longer. Here is another little gift I picked up by the way." Draco said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small ovalish-cube of a jewellery box. "This is what the lady said as 'one of a kind' just perfect for you I thought."

"Oh Draco, anyone could have said that about anything and you would buy it. Thank you." Hermione opened the box to discover a silver ring with a large sapphire gem surrounded by diamonds which also went around the band. "Draco, it's beautiful, thank you, I think you should stop buying me these colourful rings, I can't wear them all at once I only have 9 fingers I can wear them on."

Draco stood up as Hermione moved to get up, when she did she walked over to their tall dressing table with her large jewellery box sitting on top all the while admiring the ring, when she got over to the box she placed it between the emerald ring and the pink ring. And admired her collection, she had 8 rings that Draco had bought her when he was away. She closed the box and turned to see him remove his shirt from the waist of his pants and start to unbutton it from the top continuing from the top two buttons. She slowly approached him as he was nearing his last button his open shirt revealing his white singlet and placed her arms around him as it slid from his shoulders and he caught it in the one hand. "I think you should start buying me earrings. You know I'm not a big fan of expensive jewellery but f you must buy me stuff, I'm pointing out that now is the best time to start buying me earrings."

"Is it now? Not happy with all the books and rings I already buy you?" Draco said with a smile throwing his shirt on the single chair that was placed beside the dresser she had just come from. He placed his hands loosely around her waist and rubbed the bottom part of her back under his old long jumper that he didn't wear as he thought it looked like he was wearing a potato sack.

"You know I would still love you even if you didn't have any money." She reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wand and waved it in the direction of his bag, as his toiletries bag flew past them into the en suit and his dirty washing following to go to the dirty laundry basket. When finished with his wand she gave it to him and headed towards the bed again.

"And that is why I love you so much which also promotes me to buy you so much." Draco said unbuckling his belt and undoing the button and zip and pulling his trousers and they followed the shirt to the chair. He strolled over to the dresser and opened the third drawer down pulling out a pair of black pyjama pants with dark green lines down them and headed to the bathroom to go to the loo and brush his teeth.

"Hurry up Draco, the beds been cold since Monday night!" Hermione said while she lay on her side facing his side of the bed of course she had only been wearing his old jumper and a pair of underwear, only because the jumper was quite long and no one else saw her in her sleep attire. Draco came out 4 minutes later after washing up and climbed into the bed next to Hermione. He lay on his back and lifted his left arm up so that she could cuddle into his side Draco received a shock however when she climbed on top of him and started kissing him. She broke away from him with her hands his pillow beside her head and his on the bottom of her back. "I've missed you. The bed has been cold and empty and I haven't had a decent nights sleep."

"I told you that you could have come with me. I would have loved your company." Draco said moving his left hand down over her bum and down to her leg.

"If I had been there you would have stayed in the hotel and wouldn't have attended any of those meetings that are important for your business to be able to expand, you know that." Hermione said with a big smile putting her arms round his neck bringing their bodies closer together as she kissed him again this time deeper with her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth to capture his tongue in her mouth and gently sucking on it.

Draco's right hand put a gentle pressure on her back between her shoulder blades to push her body closer to his shirtless one. Hermione started to kiss away from his mouth to his neck and she lightly sucked on his skin. He groaned and his hands automatically travelled to the bottom of the jumper she was currently wearing and inched it up so her stomach was bare and rubbing against his. Her lips broke away from his neck and went up to his ear as she whispered into it, "I want you, right now."

Draco moaned again and pulled her jumper right up as she sat up with her arms up in the air. Her chest fell in front of him and his hands rubbed her sides and then gently grazed over her breasts. She leant down to kiss him again and he wrapped his right arm around her and rolled them over so she was under him and her legs were wrapped around his middle. He started kissing her down her neck, just below her ear where he knew she loved the most and as he predicted seconds after kissing that particular spot she moaned and arched up bellow him.

He continued kissing her and travelled over her upper half of her body kissing all over the space between the her neck and the top of her breasts, while kissing her his body is being held up by his right hand and his left hand is rubbing her hip and thigh that was curled around his body, her right leg uncurled from his body as his hand wanted to travel further down her leg. He ground his pelvic region into her underwear clad pussy which had a small but noticeable wet patch as it was a darker blue than the rest of her boy shorts.

He kissed in between her breasts as her other leg came from around his body and he continued kissing her stomach tickling it with his tongue leaving little wet circles across her body he then continued to kiss down to the top of her underwear and kissed along the waistband of them. Hermione started moaning and her left hand went to the side of his face trying to pull him back up her body.

His face came closer to hers and they started kissing again, with the passion and need of lovers who had been separated for two years. "Get them off." Draco said roughly as they separated for the shortest of periods, almost as if they hadn't separated at all. His arms were holding him up as Hermione reached between them and removed her blue pants and threw them to the right side of the bed, they were still kissing hungrily as Hermione reached between them again and undid the drawstrings at the waist of his pyjama pants, it was like opening a most wanted present, her hand accidently brushed against the head of his penis and he ground his penis down onto her and bit her lip roughly, "I want to fuck you. Hard and Fast. I want to hear you moan and scream as you come. I want to thrust into your tight hole over and over until we are both ready for release." They continued kissing while Draco continued to grind against her.

"Draco." Hermione moaned as she went to wrap her legs back around him, if there was anything that could get her to orgasm then and there it was when Draco spoke dirty to her and when he told her what he wanted to do to her. When her legs were wrapped tightly around him she rubbed against him and he stopped his movements and pulled away from kissing her.

"I said, Get them off." Draco said again with his voice loaded with his lust for her. He then went to bite her lip rather roughly and smirked triumphantly at her moan, her legs unwrapped from him once again and he continued to kiss her. She reached between them once again and successfully getting his pyjama pants down, letting his penis free from the confines of the pants and she shimmed the pants down more with her feet. When they got stuck on his feet he placed his knees between her legs and kicked them off himself then got back to the task at hand. Once again separating their lips he looked over to his side table and opened the first drawer pulling out a condom.

Hermione insisted the use of these, they weren't all that bad, but Draco would prefer not to use it and instead use a good old contraceptive charm, but he was willing to make a small sacrifice all the same. Draco felt Hermione's hands move over his body as he opened the small square packaging and felt her hands enclose over his penis, he groaned and almost dropped the packaging, he loved those hands, they looked innocent when writing out the bills that had to be paid, but when it got to the bedroom they were sinful. Her left hand went down lower and cupped his testicles as her right had continued to stroke him. He was still on his knees and about to throw the outer packaging of the condom on the floor but he got distracted when her right hand suddenly lost contact with his penis, he looked down and there she was dipping her fingers into her own pussy for two thrusts and bringing them out soaking wet.

He then watched as she moved her hand back onto his penis and felt her wet fingers slide back over his penis. He'd had enough of this he wanted to be in her. "Move your hands. Touch yourself." He commanded as he slowly slid the condom over his hard penis and stroked himself as he watched her as her eyes closed when she entered two fingers into her wet hole and her other hand went to her breasts and teased the nipples. She moaned and she started to move her fingers faster into herself.

Draco stopped touching himself and removed her fingers from her pussy and brought them up to his mouth and took them in sucking her wetness off of her fingers, she moaned and then he entered her, hard and fast, just as he had said he would. He continued thrusting into her and leaned forward to her neck to kiss her there again, her legs wrapped around him and she began to thrust us as he thrust down into her, Hermione was moaning rather constantly and it was growing in volume as he continued to thrust into her. He braced himself up on his arms and he thrust into her faster, getting closer to the time when he would release all his seamen into the rubber condom securely fit around his penis.

Draco began moaning himself, he loved how tight her hole was he loved how it fit snugly around his penis, Hermione became panting heavily and spread her legs wide open and Draco took that opportunity to thrust into her harder. She was almost there, but then again so was he. His left hand came off of the bed and he licked it, he now supported himself with his right hand, he reached between his and her bodies with the left hand and found her swollen clit. He began to fondle it and heard her moan his name.

"Come Hermione, Come with me, scream with all the pleasure." Draco said from above her, and she did, she came quite violently with a scream, her nails digging into his right arm and his left shoulder and then Draco came too, even though they had both came together Draco continued to slowly thrust into her, she loved the feeling when she had had her orgasm of him still going in and out of her. She had told him the second time they had had sex. After a couple of seconds her eves fluttered open and she looked up at him with a huge smile. He then fully removed himself from her. He rolled onto his back and removed the condom from his now softer penis and wrapped it in a tissue that came from a packet that was also in the drawer. And put it in the bin that was sitting on the other side of the bedside table, conveniently put there by Hermione.

On the other side of the bed Hermione was retrieving her wand from her drawer and gave it a wave with an accompanied "_Scorgify" _at both them and the bed, now the sheets didn't feel all sweaty.

"I love you." Hermione said as she looked at him as she lay on her back and turned her head towards him.

"I love you too." He said turning on his side to look at her and reaching over to push her hair away from her face. She turned away and placed the wand back inside the drawer and scooted closer to him as he pulled up the blankets.

"I'm glad it's Saturday tomorrow and i can sleep in, i don't know how it would look to the boss if i turned up all tired tomorrow." Hermione said as she smiled at him and lay on his chest as he wrapped his left arm around her.

"I'm sure he'd have to punish you." Draco said with a smirk and pulling her closer getting ready to finally sleep in his own bed with the girl he loved.

"Oh the horror." Hermione giggled and tilted her head up and kissed him smiling slyly at him. "Maybe I should go in, I'm curious as to what the punishment would be now."

"I'm going to punish you all day just for thinking about going into work tomorrow. I'm your boss and I'll make sure you are punished quite thoroughly throughout the day."

"Mmm... I wouldn't have it any other way. Night love." Hermione said.

"Night."

**FIN.**


End file.
